


Haught For Teacher

by haught4teacher



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Desk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haught4teacher/pseuds/haught4teacher
Summary: The tale of Professor Nicole Haught and her hot, steamy love affair with Waverly Earp.Smut, fluff and mutual pining ensues.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 94
Kudos: 559





	1. My Homework Was Never Quite Like This.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t one of those predatory teacher/student relationships so don’t worry! Both characters are in their 20’s, Waverly just happens to be a university student.
> 
> If that’s not your thing then I would suggest not reading this as it’s the main narrative of the story!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

—Winter—

"Does anyone know anything regarding the Domino Theory?" Professor Nicole Haught leaned back against her desk, hands placed on the hardwood as she stared at her class.

Nicole was met with silence from the mass of students in front of her.

"Did anyone do the reading?" Nicole sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"I read the first page." Hardy James raised his hand.

His comment earned a few snickers from his friends all huddled around the far left of the lecture hall. He turned to high-five a few of his fellow football players while Nicole inhaled and stood from her desk.

"Champ" Hardy James was considered one of the most popular boys at Purgatory High and maintained that status through to university- god knows how he got into a university in the first place. He had a certain reputation and soon adjusted to the stereotypical frat boy life of drinking, partying and sleeping with any girl he pleased.

And for some reason he decided to take history as a major. This was something that always baffled the redhead, as the boy wasn't exactly smart- but then again, a lot more female students were majoring in history now, so maybe Champ knew exactly what he was doing.

This fact, along with many other (deeply personal) reasons, was why Nicole hated this particular student- not that any teachers would admit their hatred of a student, of course- but Champ Hardy rubbed her the wrong way the first time he sat in her class. He mocked the death of Lenin and Roosevelt, made snide comments about Communism when learning about Russia, inappropriate comments about women's rights when learning about the role of women in World War 2 and also happened to be constantly trying to get a certain brunette's attention- which he never got as she was already....occupied- but that didn't stop him from flirting and staring at her whenever he got the chance.

Nicole moved to stand in the middle of the lecture theatre, hands in her black trouser pockets as she titled her head at the boy.

Champ stopped laughing when he saw the look on his Professors face and shifted in his seat, moving from his man-spread position to sitting up in his chair. His friends mirrored the quarterbacks actions and fell silent with him.

"The homework was to read chapters one through five, Mr. James. Are you trying to fail my class or do you not know how to read?" Nicole rocked on the heels of her black boots as she spoke.

A few of the students let out quiet laughs while Champs face turned red. Bryce Cooper let out a snort of a laugh, to which Champ turned to his left and whacked the boy across the back of the head with his textbook.

"Shut it, Cooper." Champ hissed at his friend.

Nicole couldn't help but internally smirk at the action, clearing her throat to get their attention when Bryce groaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head and looking forward at Nicole like a lost puppy.

"So, no one has done the reading?" Nicole spoke again, scanning over her students who were all silent still, bored expressions on their faces, some not even looking up at the redhead.

Nicole licked her lips and let out a sigh.

"Alright, raise your hand if you did the reading." She then asked, fed up with the lack of response from her Tuesday morning class.

About half the class reluctantly raised their hands and Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"So, you did do the reading! You guys are unbelievable." Nicole let out a small laugh, rubbing her eyebrow with a shake of her head.

A few of the students laughed along as Nicole moved back to her desk, leaning against it once more. "Tell me about the Domino Theory then." Nicole crossed her arms over her chest, the question aimed at anyone who was willing to answer.

"The US thought that if one country fell under communist influence or control, its neighboring countries would soon follow. So, President Truman wanted to prevent the Soviet Union from spreading Communism beyond its post-World War two boundaries by declaring that the United States must assist any nations struggling to recover from the war. This policy, The Truman Doctrine, justified the use of the military to prevent the spread of Communism. Under Marshall Plan, the United States gave billions of dollars in aid to countries recovering. The Truman Doctrine and the Marshall Plan helped form a policy of "containment." The Truman Doctrine, the Marshall Plan, NATO and the United Nations became the foundation of American foreign policy through the Reagan administration and beyond- for about 50 years."

Nicole looked over at Waverly Earp, a straight A student, ex-cheerleader, deemed the "nicest person in Purgatory" and flashed a small smile in her direction.

"Very good, Miss. Earp." Nicole nodded at her.

Waverly shrugged her shoulders and bit at her bottom lip, staring at her Professor with a certain look in her eye that made the redheads stomach turn.

Nicole bit the inside of her cheek to stop her from flashing a flirtatious smirk back and cleared her throat, stood from her desk, walked over to the whiteboard, grabbing a pen and summarising what the brunette had said into bullet points for the class to write down.

As soon as she finished writing, the bell sounded, signalling that class was over.

Nicole turned around quickly, wiping off her hands. "Take a picture of what's on the board if you haven't written it down. Next weeks homework is to read chapters six through ten, no excuses. And if you struggle with reading, Mr. James, I suggest you subscribe to Audible and listen to the chapters instead."

The class began walking down the stairs and placing their work on Nicole's desk, some waving goodbye at the redhead, others adding a wink in her direction and a few leaving without a word.

She thanked the remaining class members who were taking their time leaving and adjusted the sleeves of her white button up shirt, smoothing along the collar and patting along her upper chest where she left her shirt open, three buttons down. Nicole then moved to pile up the work and grabbed a paperclip, clipping the papers together, placing them on the desk and running a hand through her hair.

She heard the classroom door close suddenly and turned at the noise.

She was met with the sight of Waverly leaning against the now-closed door, her one foot leaning against the wood, arms across her chest casually as she stared at Nicole, her eyes glossed over with a small, meaningful smirk on her lips.

Nicole let out a little laugh, shoved her hands in her trouser pockets and looked over Waverly's outfit for the first time since seeing her today.

The brunette was wearing a white balconette top with a pink mini skirt and floral kaftan, along with a pair of brown heeled ankle boots. Her hair was curled today, down over her shoulders and a small necklace with an angel wings pendant resting just above the cleavage.

Nicole's mouth was suddenly dry.

Waverly pushed herself off the door and added some sway in her hips as she slowly approached her Professor, biting her lower lip, eyes never leaving Nicole's.

She stood about two steps away from the redhead and glanced over her body, the action not going unnoticed by the redhead. Waverly's eyes then glanced up and over Nicole's shoulders, along her slender neck and landing on her almost-visible cleavage.

Waverly looked up at Nicole through her eyelashes and slightly tilted her head at Nicole's knowing smirk.

"Do those buttons meet the dress code, Professor Haught?" Waverly's voice was sickly sweet as she took another step closer.

Nicole let out another breathless laugh and licked her lips. She took her hands from her pockets and placed them on Waverly's waist, under her kaftan, smoothing her thumbs along the skin between her top and skirt.

Waverly moved closer to the redhead so they were chest-to-chest and placed her own hands upon her chest, the index finger of her right hand running along the smooth, pale skin.

Nicole rested her forehead against the brunette's and smoothed her nose along hers, inhaling deeply and tugging Waverly even closer to her, their hips bumping slightly.

"Are you sure this skirt meets dress code, Miss. Earp?" Nicole let on hand wander down the side of Waverly's thigh until it reached the end of the fabric where she tugged lightly to make her point.

Waverly hummed for a moment and shifted her hands along the collar of Nicole's shirt, up and along the back of her neck, resting her arms behind the redheads head, once hand playing with the short locks of hair at the bottom of Nicole's neck.

"I don't know, Professor. You tell me." Waverly whispered against the redheads lips.

Nicole breathed a small laugh, her hands moving from the brunettes waist to her lower back, one hand gliding up her side and smoothing over the fabric of her top with her left thumb, her right hand drawing meaningless circles on the skin of her lower back.

"I don't think it does, Miss. Earp." Nicole tutted against her lips, Waverly practically grinning when Nicole flashed a smirk, dimples and all.

Nicole then turned the pair so she could walk Waverly back until they reached her desk. The brunette let out a little noise when the bare skin of the backs of her upper thighs connected with the width of cold hardwood, one hand gripped at Nicole's hair.

The redhead smirked at the action and moved Waverly even further so she was obliged to sit on Nicole's desk. There, Nicole took her hands from Waverly's lower back and placed them on top of her thighs, spreading her legs ever so subtly and shifting to stand between them, squeezing her thighs once for reassurance, asking if this was okay with the brunette, to which Waverly nodded against Nicole's forehead when they met in the middle.

"Would you like me to take it off then, Professor? I mean, if it's not up to code it has to go, right?" Waverly's pupils dilated as she spoke in the softest tone, Nicole turning to putty in her hands.

Nicole inhaled and hummed, thinking for a moment.

"Those are the rules, Miss Earp." Nicole's voice was a whisper as she turned her head to kiss at the younger girls jaw, her teeth scraping the skin there, causing Waverly to clench her thighs around the backs of Nicole's legs when she bit slightly harder than intended.

"Well then, by all means...take it off." Waverly whispered into Nicole's ear, biting at her earlobe after speaking, the redheads eyes fluttering closed as she kissed softly at the brunette's jaw.

Nicole moved back and glanced down at Waverly's outfit once more, taking in the sights of Waverly's shallow breathing, the movement of her chest, catching Nicole's eyes immediately, then shifting to the strip of tan skin that was her stomach, the outline of her abdominals on display, making the redhead practically salivate.

Nicole shifted her left hand from the brunette's thigh, up long her arm and stopping at her shoulder, pulling the opening of the kaftan jacket so it now fell off the younger girls shoulders, acting as a shawl, draped along her back and forearms.

"This needs to come off." Nicole mumbled as she fiddled with the fabric.

"But, Professor, I thought it was the skirt that wasn't up to code?" Waverly played.

Nicole licked her lips and took one of her hands towards the brunettes neck, brushing away the hair that draped along Waverly's shoulder. Then, she played a series of small kisses along her neck, sucking harshly towards the back and under her ear, biting down on the skin there and using her tongue to smooth over the bruising flesh.

"Take it off." Nicole commanded against the brunette's neck.

Waverly practically whimpered at the command and shrugged the item off her shoulders so it landed directly behind her, in the middle of Nicole's cluttered desk. She then grabbed at the bottom of Nicole's shirt and untucked it from her trousers, her eyes meeting Nicole's with an immense lust as she placed her hands under the fabric, her hands gliding up the skin of her toned stomach, dragging her blunt nails back down, harshly over her abdomen, nipping at Nicole's jaw.

Waverly then removed her hands from Nicole's shirt and started tugging at her black leather belt, meeting Nicole's lust-filled gaze as she pulled the buckle free with that satisfying clinking sound. The brunette quirked an eyebrow at the redhead before pulling her forward by the belt so the redhead now leaned over her. Waverly took one leg and smoothed her boot-clad foot up the back of Nicole's until it reached her ass, repeating the action a few times until Nicole took the brunette's hands from their position on her belt and placed them on the edge of the desk.

Nicole smirked down at the brunette, kissing her cheek, down her jaw and neck, along her shoulder and collarbones, biting at the skin above her breasts, sucking and kissing at the skin between them and watching as Waverly's eyes fluttered closed, her hands gripped the desk so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Please." Waverly whispered as she leaned back further, head thrown back, neck on display for Nicole.

The redhead kissed softly on her chest and licked along her neck, gliding up and biting her jaw, tilting the brunette's head down with her thumb and kissing her on the lips, almost instantly moving in sync with one another.

Waverly bit harshly on Nicole's bottoms lip, earning a small moan from the redhead as she let go, then slipped her tongue into the redhead mouth, the sound of their lips smacking against each other urging them on further.

Nicole's hand moved from cupping Waverly's chin to her thighs, gripping the flesh there for a moment as their tongues, teeth and lips clashed, then slowly moving up and under Waverly's skirt, tugging at the tops of the brunette's underwear, to which Waverly canted her hips so Nicole could remove the garment.

Nicole dropped them to her feet and let out a breathless moan when one of Waverly's hands started tugging at her hair, her other hand shifting from gripping at Nicole's hip to squeezing the flesh of her ass.

Waverly groaned and clenched her thighs, trying to release some built up tension, to no avail.

Nicole began her decent down the brunette's body, kissing and sucking on the skin of her neck, down her chest and placing small kisses at the skin of her stomach before she looked up at the brunette, winked at her and got on her knees.

Waverly felt a rush at the wink and let out little whimpers when the redhead began kissing and sucking at the skin of her inner thighs, working her way up her legs, reaching just below her centre and moving back down before making contact. The brunette let out a groan of frustration and tugged Nicole's head forward a bit so she got the message.

Nicole hummed against the flesh of Waverly's upper thighs and dug her nails into them, tugging the brunette closer to her, ass on the edge of the desk.

Nicole wasted more time teasing the brunette, licking ever so slowly at the skin just before her centre and moving to bite when Waverly's breathing became shallow. The grip upon Nicole's scalp would be enough to hurt if the redhead wasn't so turned on.

"N-Nicole." Waverly whimpered, staring down at Nicole, who met her gaze and nodded once, applying just enough pressure with the flat of her tongue for Waverly throw her head back with a moan.

Nicole lapped at the flesh, running her tongue through the creases, teasing at her entrance with the tip, moving back to continue lapping at the growing wetness. She used the flat of her tongue and ran it through her centre, stopping just before her clit and softly stroking the sensitive bud with her tongue.

Nicole could feel the brunette's legs shaking as she teased the brunette, her breathing ragged, panting when Nicole looked up at her.

Waverly's head was thrown back, one hand having a death grip on Nicole's locks, the other still gripping at the desk, nails scratching the hardwood. Her mouth was gaped, breathless moans leaving, along with a series of gasps and hums as Nicole continued to suck the flesh of her clit between her lips before letting go with a pop.

"Please!" Waverly gasped out.

Nicole shifted her tongue to run along the brunette's clit, swirling the muscle around, starting slow and increasing even slower until Waverly gasped out and used both hands upon Nicole's scalp- the action the redhead was looking for.

The redhead sucked her clit into her mouth, running her tongue through, over, around and directly upon the sensitive area, earning a loud moan from the brunette's lips, a flood of wetness entering Nicole's mouth as she sucked harder, moving her tongue from her clit, inside the brunette, taking her right thumb and rubbing Waverly's clit in fast circles.

Waverly's legs shook as she canted her hips into Nicole's mouth, a death grip on Nicole's scalp as she let out what would've been a really loud moan, into her arm, eyes rolling back along with her head as she came again.

Once Nicole was sure the brunette had finished, she took her tongue and licked ever so carefully along the younger girls centre, making sure to get every last drop she could, Waverly letting out the quietest of moans when she ran her tongue along a particularly sensitive area.

Nicole gave one final kiss to Waverly's clit before letting her death grip on her thighs go, kissing along her inner thighs, shifting to stand and kissing along the nails marks left from gripping at Waverly's legs.

Waverly's hands still gripped Nicole's scalp, more gentle now, as she tugged the redhead towards her, kissing her fiercely on the lips, tongue and all, moaning at the taste of herself on Nicole's tongue.

"God, you're good at that." Waverly panted, resting her forehead against Nicole's and closing her eyes, catching her breathe.

Nicole snickered and kissed the brunette's cheek, smoothing her right thumb under her eye so Waverly would open her eyes and kissed her forehead before taking a step back.

"Make sure tomorrows outfit is up to dress code stands, Miss. Earp." Nicole quirked an eyebrow as she re-did the buckle of her belt.

Waverly's stomach jumped at the action, her eyes glued to Nicole as she moved to stand between her legs again, kissing her cheek and whispering into her ear:

"Or your punishment will be much...worse."


	2. Teacher Needs To See Me After School.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champ makes an appearance (and Waverly uncomfortable) and then Nicole and Waverly spend the evening in Professor Haught office where they absolutely do not have sex with each other ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the wonderful feedback on the first chapter! It was really lovely to see all your lovely comments so thank you so much!
> 
> Hopefully i can keep you entertained with some smut this chapter ;)

—Winter—

"Hey, Waves!"

Waverly turned around from her position at the front of the class, seeing Champ Hardy's grinning face staring back at her.

"What do you want, Champ?" Waverly turned back around and started scribbling in her notepad, waiting for class to start.

"You free tonight? You should come over." He spoke, his voice getting louder as he shifted from his position behind the brunette to in front of her, his hands on her desk as he leaned forward, grinning down at Waverly's outfit of the day.

"Can't. Busy." Waverly flashes a tight lipped smile at the quarterback and continued to scribble along the edge of her notepad.

"Awe, come on baby!" Champ started, shifting next to Waverly, leaning in close as she clenched her jaw. "You're always busy. You should shut that brain off for a few hours." Champs hand creeped along her skirt-clad thigh, causing Waverly to flinch from his touch and glare across at him. He snapped his hand back in response.

"I don't need my brain shut off, Champ! And I'm not your baby." Waverly huffed, voice raised.

The lecture hall seemed to go quiet at her outburst, causing Waverly to huff. He stood up straight and shoved his hands in his varsity jacket pockets, sucking his tongue between his teeth as he shook his head.

"I don't see anyone else tryin' to sleep with an Earp." He scoffed and turned away from Waverly.

Waverly rolled her eyes as someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

Waverly looked over and saw Nicole walk in, folder in one hand, a briefcase in the other as she walked over to her desk, directly in front of the brunette- Waverly picked her seat well.

"I hope y'all have done the reading. I'm expecting your knowledge from what you learned for today's lesson." Nicole spoke as she placed her items on the desk and moved to the whiteboard.

When she turned around, she walked back over to her desk and sat on the length, her hands tapping lightly on the hardwood as she chanced a glance at Waverly.

Nicole quirked an eyebrow, her eyes going looking from Waverly to Champ, then back to Waverly: "Are you okay?" she was asking.

Waverly nodded, shrugging a shoulder and rolling her eyes playfully.

Nicole flashed a small smile and then stood up straight, moving to the middle of the room, beginning today's lecture.

___Time Laps___

"Is Champ giving your a hard time?" Nicole asked as her and Waverly settled across from each other in Nicole's office.

She pulled out her folder and started placing different files into different poly pockets, looking up at Waverly for a response.

Waverly huffed a breathe. "No, he's just being his usual, asshole self. Nothing I can't handle." Waverly flashed her best smile for the redhead.

Nicole hummed and nodded, taking a sip from her mug of coffee.

Waverly took a sip from her own coffee, licking her lips at the taste and grabbing a small pile of papers that Nicole had graded the past month, sorting them into different sections to be placed into student files.

"You know, you didn't have to stay behind on a Friday to help with these papers, Waves." Nicole leaned back in her computer chair as Waverly stood to place some papers into the filing cabinet on her left.

Waverly turned to look back at Nicole and shrugged, then turned back to the papers and placed them in their respective folders. "Maybe I wanted to." She shrugged as she placed the last paper into a folder.

Nicole hummed again and stood from her chair, moving to stand behind the brunette, placing her hand on the cabinet when Waverly turned to face her, eyes shining in the low light of the office.

"Although, subtly suggesting to a student to come and help arrange confidential files in your office, after hours, is a bit...unprofessional, don't ya think?" Waverly quirked an eyebrow up at Nicole as she leaned back into the metal draws, placing a hand on Nicole's open collar, fiddling with the fabric between thumb and forefinger.

Nicole breathed a laugh and smirked a small smile down at the brunette, her left hand playing with the bottom of Waverly's checkered skirt.

"Maybe. But at least my offer saved you from going on a date with Champ Hardy." Nicole titled her head to the side.

Waverly smiled up at her Professor and let out a little laugh. "Yeah, at least there's that."

Nicole winked and slid her hand off the cabinet, moving back a step and shoving her hands in her black trousers pockets, Waverly moved with Nicole, keeping her one hand on the redheads collar while the other rested on her belt buckle, her fingers dancing under the leather for a moment.

Waverly looked up at Nicole and bit her lip at the redheads gaze, her smile growing when Nicole titled her chin and captured her lips between hers, placing a long, slow and gentle kiss upon the brunettes lips, causing Waverly to inhale sharply through her nose.

Waverly's hands rested on the redheads stomach as she moved to the tips of her toes to deepen their kiss, Nicole's hands gripping at her hips, thumbs smoothing over the rough fabric of Waverly's long sleeved, pink, lace top.

Waverly flicked her tongue along Nicole's bottom lip and when she gaped her mouth, Waverly placed her tongue in the redheads. The grip upon Waverly's hips tightened as she was walked backwards until her back hit the filing cabinet, causing a moan to leave her lips while Nicole's hands roamed from her hips, across her lower back, up her sides and back down again, her thumbs continuing to smooth over the younger girls hips every so often, Waverly arching into her touch.

Nicole sucked Waverly's tongue further into her mouth, hissing into the kiss when Waverly's hands moved to claw at her abdomen, the younger girls hands working at the buttons of Nicole's black dress shirt, practically pulling the clothing off her shoulders before repeating the same action on bare skin.

Nicole moaned at the contact, the sound causing Waverly to clench her thighs as her nails continued to drag along the smooth, pale skin of the redheads torso.

"God, that's sexy." Waverly breathed between kisses.

Nicole hummed against her lips and shrugged off her shirt, pulling away from the brunette for a moment to get the clothing off her body, throwing it somewhere behind her with haste before returning back to Waverly's body, pulling the younger girl as close as possible as she shoved her back against the cabinet, lips reconnected.

Nicole's hand found the zip at the back of Waverly's skirt, tugging it down and caressing the younger girls behind in her hand, squeezing while she inhaled deeply, Waverly moaning into her mouth, her own hands clutching at Nicole's shoulders and neck, digging her nails into the flesh of her shoulder blades, dragging her nails across the pale flesh of her back before tugging at the redheads hair.

"Take this off." Nicole whispered against Waverly lips, tugging her lace top free from the skirt.

Nicole stood back a little, allowing the brunette to cross her arms at the bottom of her top, pulling the fabric over her head and run a hand through her hair, dropping the top to the floor next to the pair before Nicole moved in to kiss her once more, her hands exploring the skin of Waverly's back and hips, moving to her bare torso, up along her rib cage and towards the underwire of Waverly's white lace bra.

"Nicole, please." Waverly whispered against her lips.

Nicole kissed down Waverly jaw and neck, sucking on the flesh there as her hands moved the clasp of Waverly's bra, unhooking it in one swift motion and letting the material fall to her feet as her hands cupped the younger girls chest, harshly sucking at her collarbone, causing Waverly to moan loudly and tug at the ends of Nicole's hair before she shoved the straps of Nicole's plain black bra down her shoulders, fiddling with the clasp until it came undone and they were both bare chest, chest-to-chest against Nicole's filing cabinet in her office, at 6 o'clock on a Friday evening.

Both women whimpered at the contact, pulling each other as close as possible, allowing Waverly to earp her arms around Nicole's shoulders, running through her hair while Nicole's hands travelled along the brunette's shoulder blades, her blunt nails digging into the muscles there with a moan. Waverly then pushed herself off the cabinets and turned the pair around, slamming Nicole back into the metal as they kissed, causing the older woman to hiss and grip Waverly tighter. The younger girl pulled away and took in the site of her Professor, panting heavily against her own filing cabinet, bare chest and lips swollen, hair ruffled and cheeks flush.

A vision.

Waverly couldn't help herself and began tracing her fingers from Nicole's shoulders, down her collarbones and over her chest, squeezing the flesh of her chest until Nicole moaned and dug her nails into Waverly's hips. The brunette continued her journey down the redheads torso, over her abdomen and reaching the belt buckle and tugging it free, pulling the button of Nicole's dark grey trousers free and tugging at the zipper, all while staring into the redheads eyes, their lust filled gaze locked as Nicole's breathe hitched when Waverly slipped a hand inside her underwear.

Nicole's head rolled back until it hit the top of the cabinet, a breathless moan leaving her lips as Waverly exploded her with her index and middle finger, slowly circling her as she nipped at Nicole's exposed throat, dragging her teeth down her collarbones until they reached her right breast, taking her nipple into her mouth as her fingers curled into Nicole, rubbing slowly, a flood of wetness leaving the redhead.

"God, baby!" Nicole moaned, one hand on the brunette's hip, the other running through her hair, guiding Waverly's mouth along her chest.

Waverly moaned at the feeling of Nicole's wetness, moaning against the older woman's nipple as she cupped the left breast in her hand, rolling the nipple between her fingers, causing Nicole to gasp a breathe as her eyes rolled momentarily before she took the hand from Waverly's hip and titled her head up to her lips, sucking the brunette's lower lip between her teeth as Waverly's fingers increased speed while her thumb circled her, causing Nicole to moan into Waverly's mouth.

"Faster, baby." Nicole moaned against her lips.

Waverly instantly picked up the pace as Nicole caressed her cheeks with both hands, panting into the brunette's mouth before reaching for the hem of her skirt, tugging the fabric away until she reached Waverly's underwear, slipping her right hand inside and thrusting into Waverly, tracing her wetness at a slow pace at first before picking up the pace until they were both at the same speed.

Both women moaning into each other's mouths as their lips parting from one another's to inhale deeply, foreheads resting against each other as Nicole's hand that wasn't inside the brunette dragged down her bare back, nails digging into her lower back while Waverly's hand gripped at her shoulder, for sure leaving nasty marks in the flesh.

"Nicole-"

"Waves, I'm-"

Both women let out deep moans, their foreheads resting against each other as they came, panting heavily, eyes closed. 

Nicole was the first to remove her hand from Waverly's underwear, the younger moaning softly as she did before the brunette mirrored Nicole's actions, the redhead hissed for a moment, biting her lower lip before opening her eyes and seeing Waverly's own index and forefinger in her mouth, sucking.

"Wow." She breathed.

Waverly smirked and released her fingers with a pop, rubbing her hand across her skirt as Nicole rubbed her hand on her pant leg.

"God, you're gettin' good at that." Nicole breathed, a smirk on her lips as Waverly pulled her in for a kiss.

"Learn from the best." Waverly whispered in response.

Nicole just hummed and zipped up the back of Waverly's skirt before doing up her own trousers and grabbing hers and Waverly's tops from the floor, both women pulling their respective clothing onto their bodies, tugging and tucking in, kissing between each movement.

By the time the pair had managed to pull themselves away from each other and filed the rest of Nicole's work, it was almost 10 o'clock and the university janitor was more than eager to enter Professor Haughts office.

Nicole had muttered an apology for staying so late as they passed him, to which he just huffed while Waverly snickered. The pair left the building, pulling on their coats before Nicole opened the door for the younger woman, throwing her a wink as they moved towards the car park.

"I'll see you Tuesday morning." Nicole stayed as she walked Waverly to her jeep, the brunette leaning back against the driver side door as Nicole spoke.

"Yeah." Waverly grinned.

Nicole flashed a dimpled grin and nodded her head, ruffling her black trench coat pockets for her car keys and giving Waverly one last look before she moved to walk away.

"Nicole?" Waverly called as the redhead had managed to move a good two feet away.

"Yeah?" She turned around just as Waverly gripped the collar of her jacket and pulled her in for one last kiss.

Nicole instantly dropped her car keys and gripped the younger girls waist, smoothing her tongue along the bottom of Waverly's mouth before they both pulled away, lips red and swollen.

"Just wanted to give you something to think about before I see you Tuesday." Waverly's eyes shined with mischief before she ran a hand down Nicole's chest and winked, stepping back twice before turning on her heel, leaning against her car door once more as Nicole bent down for her keys, stood up straight and flashed Waverly her best smile, winking and running a hand through her hair, turning around and making her way to her own car.

"I got it bad, so bad." Waverly muttered to herself as she watched Nicole go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do yall think? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> If yall want some insight into future chapters then come listen to this Spotify playlist I created: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7v0wD6G9ucPDnwe5XUJWJn?si=todgzZOGTkiG59ynaa5HJQ
> 
> Follow me:  
> Twitter: @haught4teacher  
> Instagram: @themultiqween


	3. Take A Bottle, Shake It Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole heads to Shortys bar after a long week of work.
> 
> Flirting, some slight dirty talk and reminiscent thoughts ensue....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut unfortunately this chapter but a whole lotta flirting and pining instead!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! x

—Winter—

It was a Saturday night when Nicole walked into Shorty's and made her way over to the bar, slumping onto a stool and running a hand through her short locks. Grading papers and analysing test results all week had taken its toll on the redhead and she needed a drink somewhere other than her two story house.

She decided that Saturday was the day she'd take off from any and all work to just relax. Which is exactly what she did. She slept in, met up with some colleagues for lunch in the afternoon and caught up with David Attenborough on the National Geographic Channel until happy hour at Shorty's had began.

"What can I get you?"

Nicole looked up and saw Rosita, a biology major, stood in front of her, a rag over her shoulder as she leaned on the bar.

"Just a beer." Nicole flashed a smile, pulling out her wallet and placing some cash on the counter while Rosita fixed her drink.

"You takin' the night off, Professor?" Rosita then asked as she topped off the drink, sliding it to the redhead.

"Yeah." Nicole laughed. "Needed a break from gradin' papers." She sipped her beer, letting the taste linger on her tongue as Rosita nodded before she was pulled away by some rowdy customers.

___Time Laps___

Nicole was on her fourth beer when Rosita's shift changed. The Latina had been working all day and was glad her twelve hours were finally up.

"Come on, Waves! Your shift has started." Rosita called to the brunette who entered the bar moments ago, a brown jacket with a fur collar on her person as she rounded the bar, apologising to her friend and taking the rag.

The customers seemed to get more rowdy after Rosita had left, which lead to Waverly shouting at them over the music while taking off her jacket and shoving it under the bar.

Nicole's mouth was suddenly dry.

The brunette wore a pair of blue skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places, a blue romwe blouse with pictures of cranes along the fabric, tied at the waist, and a pair of black ankle boots. Her hair was in a half up, half down style and her face held little makeup, lips slightly tinted.

Nicole watched as Waverly started her shift, rushing around and taking orders while the bar folk all clambered around the bar, pool table or tables throughout the room. The redhead didn't order another drink, even though her glass had been empty for the last twenty minutes. She just watched as the youngest Earp hustled.

Nicole had known Waverly for nearly four years now, having her in her class for that long and continuing their...arrangement made for interesting conversations between the pair. They shared a lot of laughs and quick kisses in Nicoles office when the redhead arranged one-to-one sessions with her students every month, Nicole offered as much help and guidance as she could when it came to improving Waverly's grades- not that her grades were slipping in the slightest, but the brunette had mentioned to Nicole that she struggled in some areas, so Nicole offered to tutor the brunette every other week- and then there was their relationship outside of school.

In the beginning of their affair, Waverly didn't even talk to Nicole, she ignored her on the street, wouldn't make eye contact with her when they bumped into each other in the supermarket and only talked to the redhead when she happened to be in Shorty's working her usual shift. But the redhead grew tired of whatever game the brunette had decided they were playing and confronted her after class one day, where Waverly had told her that she had never done anything like this before and it scared her- Nicole scared her. Nicole was obviously sympathetic to the younger girls recent sexual awakening and allowed the brunette to set the pace for the pair, if Waverly decided she wanted to continue (she did), which lead to what they have now.

Nicole made sure she treated the brunette fairly when it came to school/grades and Waverly was thankful that she didn't receive any special treatment because she happened to be sleeping with her Professor- sure there was the occasional late hand-in of assessments that Nicole let slide but the redhead didn't want to get herself or Waverly into trouble, so she made sure she was as professional as possible in the work place.

"You want another, Nicole?"

Nicole snapped out of her daze and looked up, seeing Waverly in front of her, her eyes flicking down to her empty glass when she finally made eye contact with the redhead. The bar had started to quiet down as Nicole cleared her throat. "Sure."

Waverly nodded and filled up her glass, the redhead sliding across a few notes in exchange for the beer, sipping contently while the brunette leaned over the bar on her forearms with a sigh.

"You doin' okay?" Nicole asked, placing her drink on the counter as Waverly rolled her neck.

"Yeah, just been a crazy week." The brunette huffed an exhausted sounding laugh.

Nicole hummed. "Yeah, tell me about it." She shook her head to herself.

Waverly laughed as Nicole sipped her beer.

The brunette just watched as Nicole hummed to herself, licking her bottom lip to retrieve the small splash of beer that almost escaped her lips. 

The action made the brunettes stomach flip.

When Nicole placed her glass on the table, 3/4's full still, she looked up at Waverly, catching the younger girls stare. "Is....everything okay?" Nicole questioned.

Waverly grabbed the rag off her shoulder and wiped down the bar. "Yeah." She started, nearing Nicole as she wiped in circles. "I was just wondering how you're gonna get yourself home." She stated, looking up through her eyelashes at the redhead.

Nicole gaped her mouth a little in thought. She couldn't drive, obviously, and the buses had stopped running long ago.

"Maybe a cab? I don't mind the walk either." The redhead shrugged her shoulders.

Waverly stopped what she was doing and leaned onto the bar again, the open collar of her shirt showing Nicole a nice bit of tan collarbone.

Nicole swallowed.

"I can always drive you home? I have a break in a few hours." Waverly's eyes shined in the low light of the bar.

"I don't think that's appropriate, Waves." Nicole let out a little laugh, cradling her drink with one hand while the other rested on the countertop.

Waverly scoffed a laugh, causing Nicole to frown a little, tilting her head. "We do a lot of things that aren't appropriate, Professor." The brunette smirked.

Nicole licked her bottom lip again as she looked away momentarily, sitting up straighter and leaning forward, staring into the younger girls eyes. "Maybe we should be taught a lesson." She flashed a dimpled smirked.

Waverly leaned in closer, her hips practically digging into the edge of the wooden countertop so she could lean on her elbows, their eyes now equal height. "I never did receive that punishment." Her voice low.

Nicole quirked an eyebrow, her smirk turning into a devilish grin as she leaned back. "Maybe a week of after school detention would suffice?" Nicole hummed, titling her head in question.

Waverly's mouth gaped in awe at the comment, her heart thudding loudly in her ears. "Detention isn't all that educational." She quipped, raising her hand so she could rest her chin with a smirk, her voice still low with a hint of tease.

"You don't think so?" Nicole questioned rhetorically.

Waverly shook her head and Nicole hummed.

Waverly bit her lip. "I think we should make good use of that big ol' house you have, Professor." She batted her eyelashes. "I mean, we've missed our study sessions because of your late nights stuck in your office and I think I need something more....mentally challenging to ensure my grade doesn't drop." She continued, laying her cards on the table for Nicole.

"You enjoy studying far too much for that to be considered a punishment." Nicole licked her lip again.

"Maybe you should make your lessons a bit more difficult then." Waverly challenged, quirking a brow as she continued to wipe down the bar.

Nicole scoffed and shook her head at Waverly's comment. "Monday it is then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do yall think? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> If yall want some insight into future chapters then come listen to this Spotify playlist I created: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7v0wD6G9ucPDnwe5XUJWJn?si=todgzZOGTkiG59ynaa5HJQ
> 
> Follow me:  
> Twitter: @haught4teacher  
> Instagram: @themultiqween


	4. Long Legs And Burgundy Lips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legs, legs, legs....
> 
> Waverly decides to pay Nicole a visit to her office to ask her a very important question...
> 
> Smut ensues! So enjoy you horny horndogs ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.
> 
> The End.

—Winter—

Nicole sat at her desk in her office during lunchtime on a Wednesday afternoon. She was currently going through the results of her students last tests, writing down specific topics each student needed more focus on.

The redhead ran a hand through her hair before twiddling her pen between her fingers and sitting back in her chair, call it a five minute break.

Nicole hadn't had chance to grab anything for lunch she was so piled up with work. Her stomach growled at the thought of food and she leaned down into her work bag for her water bottle, hoping that would be a good distraction from her hunger for now.

She sipped contently before leaning forward in her chair, scribbling some notes for the next student and ticking them off her makeshift list.

A knock on her office door interrupted her next analyse.

Nicole dropped her pen and sat up straight, clearing her throat. "Come in." She commanded.

The door slowly opened and the last person Nicole's expected to see walked through her door, wearing a large, fluffy cheater print coat and a pair of thigh high, heeled, black boots on her feet.

"Waverly." Nicole greeted the younger girl with a flash of a smile.

The brunette closed the door behind her and took a few steps closer until she was in front of the chair tucked under the opposite side of Nicole's desk.

"What can I do for you, Miss. Earp?" Nicole grabbed her water bottle again and took a sip.

"I need your opinion on something." She started, her hands coming to the zip of her closed jacket.

Nicole frowned. "My opinion?" She placed the water bottle back into her bag under the desk.

Waverly nodded and slowly unzipped the jacket, the redheads mouth drying at the scene unfolding before her.

"Does my outfit meet the dress code?" She asked as she pulled the jacket off her shoulders, throwing it onto the back of the chair, revealing the shortest, burgundy leather skirt Nicole had ever seen and a dark turquoise, lace-looking vest that dipped scandalously low between the brunettes breasts.

Nicole was sure she's died and gone to gay heaven.

Waverly stepped around the desk, adding some sway to her hips, sitting on the edge to Nicole's left, crossing her leg over the other as Nicole's eyes roamed.

"Jesus, Waves." Nicole muttered, unable to tear her gaze from the black boots that were inches away from her own black jean-covered legs.

"So, what do you think?" Waverly questioned, sitting more comfortably now, resting her hands slightly behind her as she swivelled to sit in the middle of Nicole's desk.

"Wow." Nicole breathed, her gaze higher.

Waverly leaned forward at that, placing her right foot on Nicole's chair and motioning her Professor closer with her index finger, to which Nicole obliged. The redhead placed her hands on the skin between Waverly's boots and skirt and smoothed her thumb along the younger girls inner thigh, teasing.

Waverly dropped her foot from the chair and grabbed the black tie Nicole was wearing, wrapping the fabric around her hand so Nicole was forced to stand over the brunette. Waverly pulled their lips closer and wrapped one leg around the backs of Nicole's thighs, her foot roaming as Nicole leaned over her, hands positioned either side of the brunette now.

"Does it meet the dress code, Professor Haught?" Waverly whispered against the older woman's lips.

Nicole's breathe was caught in her throat at the sight of Waverly's chest heaving. She rested her forehead against the younger girls and placed her hands on her waist while Waverly tugged at the tie with one hand, the other resting at the bottom of the redheads neck, playing with the hairs there as they stared into each other's souls.

"I think-" Nicole gripped the brunettes hips and roughly pulled her into her own, earning a gasp from the younger girl. "-you're in so much trouble." She finished, whispered in her ear, Waverly's eyes fluttering.

Nicole shifted her head back so she could stare into Waverly's hazel-green eyes as she grabbed her boot and unzipped it, pulling the fabric off without breaking eye contact. She repeated the action with the other boot, letting both fall to the ground with a thud as Nicole gripped the bare skin of Waverly's legs, starting at her thigh, travelling to her knee cap and then her calf, forcing Waverly to lift her leg up in a painful but manageable stretch.

Waverly's breathing was ragged.

"We never have tested your flexibility." Nicole mumbled into the younger girls leg as she kissed the side of her kneecap, scraping her teeth along the flesh there as Waverly gasped.

Nicole lowered her leg but wrapped it around her hip, while the other was still low around her thigh. The redhead then leaned over, making sure the younger girl felt the pressure of her lower half.

Waverly leaned up for a kiss, whimpering as Nicole grinded herself against her, her lips ghosting over Waverly's while her hands pulled the skirt up as far at it could go, revealing the prettiest pair of black underwear.

Nicole's mouth watered at the sight before she pulled her gaze back to Waverly's lips. She had only just noticed that they were almost the same colour as her skirt: burgundy. The redhead ran her thumb across Waverly's bottom lip, the brunette parting her lips ever so slightly at the contact before Nicole felt the flick of her tongue. 

Nicole hummed, a smirk on her lips. "Very pretty." She appreciated the lip colour before leaning in for a slow, wet kiss, both women moaning quietly, their hands roaming, Waverly's legs squeezing.

Once their lips parted with a pop, Nicole kissed Waverly's cheek once before her lips and teeth travelled down her jaw, neck and landing on her collarbone, sucking the flesh between her lips harshly, earning a gasp and muffled moan from the brunette.

Nicole looked up while she repeated her actions and saw Waverly's hand over mouth, muffling her moans, her eyes glossed over as she stared at Nicole's lips that were trapping flesh between perfect teeth. Nicole flashed a smile, sucking harshly on the girls collarbone, earning another moan, and then lifted herself up and leaned back a bit to take the sight of her student spread out on her desk.

Waverly followed Nicole's actions, sitting up straight and squeezing the flesh of her Professors behind with her thighs, which were still around the redhead, and pushed at her chest, forcing Nicole to fall back into her chair with a slight gasp, her hands now clutching the collapsible arms.

The brunette then stood and unzipped the back of her skirt, pulling it down her legs and kicking them off to the side, taking the steps needed to be in between Nicole's legs. She slowly parted the redheads legs and leaned over her, displaying a good bit of cleavage and running her hands up her jean-clad thighs, smirking at Nicole's glossed over, doe-eyes.

She squeezed the flesh of her upper thighs and ran her nose along the redheads, placing a slow kiss upon her lips. The redhead placed her hands on Waverly's forearms and tried to get her to straddle but the brunette pulled away and grabbed her hands.

"Stay." She whispered, placing them on the arms of the chair and forcing Nicole's fingers to grip the leather before removing her hands and grinning at Nicole's breathless laugh. 

Waverly admired the redheads position, gazing from her kiss-bruised lips to the pale skin of her neck, gazing upon her black tie that rested on her long sleeved- rolled at the elbows- white shirt, following the black fabric until her eyes landed upon the black leather belt she wore around her skinny jeans.

The brunettes stomach fluttered at the dirty thoughts that consumed her curious mind before her hands travelled towards the belt buckle and leaned back over her Professor, kissing upon her lips as she undid the strap with a few clinks.

Nicole canted her hips at the action and moaned into the younger woman's mouth, her knuckles tensing as she gripped the arms of her chair, forcing herself to remain submissive for the curious brunette. 

Waverly then unbuttoned her jeans, pulling the zipper and kissing at Nicole's neck before she tapped the redheads thigh, signalling for her to lift her hips off the chair, allowing Waverly to tug the jeans over her hips and down her thighs, revealing the pretty pale skin of Nicole's thighs.

"Your legs..." Waverly gripped the redheads thighs, running her hands up towards her inner thigh, teasing with her thumbs, before dragging her hands back towards her kneecaps. "-are something else." She finished, a grin upon her burgundy lips.

"Speak for yourself." Nicole practically moaned as her gaze left the brunettes eyes, roaming over the tan skin of her exposed legs, gazing long at the pair of underwear upon her person.

Waverly smirked, stepping back and pulling her vest over her head in a swift motion, revealing a matching black, lace bra. Nicole's heart plummeted to her stomach as her mouth parted in awe.

This was the most clothes the brunette had shed during one of their sessions.

"Waverly." Nicole breathed in awe, unable to tear her gaze away from the tan skin of the brunettes chest and well-defined stomach.

The redhead itched to move her hands and just take Waverly then and there. She involuntary clenched her thighs instead, forcing herself to sit up a bit more as the brunette teased the strap of her bra over her shoulder.

Waverly stopped her teasing and stepped into Nicole's space, leaning over her again, the redhead practically whimpering at the sight, and tugged Nicole's tie, running her other hand up the fabric and undoing it, letting it fall undone on the redheads chest. She then undid the three top buttons and pulled the collar open further, humming at the skin on display.

"I always like when you wear your shirt like this." Waverly traced her fingers over the skin, dipping down and touching the redheads bra.

"Waverly, if you're just gonna tease me-" Nicole began.

Before she could finish her sentence the brunette cupped the older woman's sex over her purple underwear and began teasing the growing wetness there with her three fingers.

Nicole gasped at the feeling, practically humping the younger girls hand, eyes rolling as she moaned into the brunettes shoulder, biting the flesh there and tugging the bra strap with her teeth.

"We don't have much time." Waverly whispered into Nicole's locks, kissing her cheek and forcing her index finger a little more into the redhead, Nicole whimpering and canting her hips again.

"You better make this quick then, Miss. Earp." Nicole whispered back, her teeth scraping the skin of Waverly's neck before the younger girl took her hand away and straddled the older woman.

Nicole collapsed the arms of the chair in a swift motion, allowing Waverly to sit more comfortably and gripped the younger woman's hips as she grinded herself on Nicole's lap, both women groaning. "Didn't they ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" Waverly managed as she gripped the back of Nicole's chair.

Nicole breathed a laugh and tightened her grip, forcing Waverly to grind harder, now slick with the younger woman's wetness. The redhead leaned forward and traced her tongue through the valley of Waverly's breasts, sucking the skin of her breast, lapping over and over while Waverly tugged at Nicole's hair with each motion.

Nicole placed one hand on the younger woman's ass, squeezing the flesh as her other scraped along her tanned abdomen, lips making their way down her body, forcing Waverly to arch her back so Nicole's eager mouth could explore her body.

"As much as I love your mouth-" Waverly started, Nicole stopped her motions and looked up at the brunette who was adjusting herself in the redheads lap. "-we really don't have time." Waverly's eyes were full of lust and slight disappointment at the thought of attending a lesson in roughly six minutes.

Nicole hummed, trailing her hand down towards the hemline of her underwear. "Then let's not waste anymore time." The redhead plunged her middle finger into the younger woman, earning a loud gasp and a muffled moan into Nicole's shoulder as she clung to her like a koala does a tree.

She added another finger and picked up the pace, circling the brunettes clit with her thumb as Waverly panted, her nails digging into the fabric of Nicole's shirt, her thighs clenching around Nicole's hips with each thrust of her hand. The Professor bit at the girls cleavage harshly, earning another moan, and leaned back in her chair, pulling Waverly with her so she could grip the back of the chair as Nicole entered her further, obeying Waverly's command to pick up the pace.

"Nicole!" Waverly gasped, one hand gripping the bottom of her neck as she rocked into Nicole's hand.

Waverly moved slightly to rest her forehead against the older woman, her other hand resting on Nicole's chest as the redhead circled her clit faster, creating the most lewd sounds both woman had ever heard.

Waverly's thighs were shaking as she gasped uneven breathes into Nicole's mouth, unable to bring herself down for a kiss but instead using the hand that was upon Nicole's shirt to scrape down the fabric, reaching the hemline of her underwear and plunged her own fingers into the Professor.

"Oh! Waverly!" Nicole moaned, her thrusts faltering momentarily.

At this angle, Waverly's thrusts were shallow but quick, her thumb circling the other woman's clit to add more edge as she felt herself near the edge of her own orgasm. This caused her to pick up the pace of her thrusting, adding two fingers and thrusting at the same speed Nicole was thrusting into her, both woman gasping messes of limbs and wetness.

"I'm gonna-"

"-Me too-"

"Nicole-"

"Fuck! Waverly-"

Both women moaned into each other's mouth as they came, Waverly practically collapsing on the redhead, panting heavily into her neck as she took her fingers out of her underwear, wiping them along the fabric of her own underwear.

Nicole took her hand from the brunettes sex and placed her hands on Waverly's hips, resting her head on the younger woman's shoulder as she caught her breathe, kissing it once and lifting her head as Waverly lifted hers. Nicole grinned up at the brunette and squeezed her hips for good measure. Waverly tangled her hands in the redheads hair and brought their lips together in a slow, meaningful kiss.

"I have to go." Waverly muttered against her lips, earning a groan from the redhead.

"I know." Nicole whispered, sitting forward so Waverly could extract herself from her lap.

Waverly grabbed her skirt and vest, throwing the clothing on in record time and then sat on the edge of Nicole's desk to zip up her boots as the redhead tucked in her shirt, re-did the button and zipper and pulled the buckle back into place.

Nicole then checked her watch. "You're gonna be late." She re-adjusted her tie and placed a kiss upon the younger girls forehead before she stood up and tapped Nicole's chest with her left hand, grinning.

"This was fun." She whispered before leaving the redheads personal space and grabbing her coat from the chair opposite Nicole's.

Nicole hummed in agreement and walked the younger woman to the door as she zipped up her coat, turning and leaning against the doorframe, flashing her best pout and doe-eyes at the Professor.

"I'll see you Friday?" She quirked a brow.

"Yeah." Nicole grinned, shoving her hands in her pockets.

Waverly nodded and gave the redhead one last look, sighing to herself and turning around, walking away with a small goodbye.

"And Miss. Earp?" Nicole called.

"Yes, Professor?" Waverly gave her response from the hallway.

"Your outfit isn't up to code. Detention. My classroom. Friday, after school." Nicole's eyes were full of mischief.

She then turned on her heel and closed her office door, leaving Waverly mouth gaped and riled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do yall think? Let me know!
> 
> New chapters will be uploaded every Sunday!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> If yall want some insight into future chapters then come listen to this Spotify playlist I created: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7v0wD6G9ucPDnwe5XUJWJn?si=todgzZOGTkiG59ynaa5HJQ
> 
> Follow me:  
> Twitter: @haught4teacher  
> Instagram: @themultiqween


	5. ‘Cause Your Kiss is a Drug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wayhaught fluff and heavy petting with a side of pining and interruptions.
> 
> Slightly shorter chapter I think, sorry ‘bout that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Fuckin’ Champ Hardy.”

—End of Winter—

"We really should stop." Nicole managed against Waverly's lips as the pair were currently making out in Nicole's classroom on a Friday afternoon.

"You started it." Waverly moaned, running her hands along the collar of Nicole's blue shirt, tugging her forward into the brunettes lips and hips.

Nicole moaned in response, her hands travelling up the brunettes hips before she gripped them and lifted Waverly, the brunette immediately wrapping her blue, skinny jean-clad legs around the Professor.

Nicole walked the pair from one end of the room to the other, towards the desk, placing the brunette upon the wood and standing between her legs, one hand caressing her cheek, the other gripping the thigh that was holding the redhead as close as possible to Waverly.

"Ya'know-" Nicole pulled her lips away from the brunette, whispering into the younger woman's neck as she kissed along tan skin. "-when you came in here, asking me about your essay-" Nicole looked up, running her thumb along the brunettes bottom lip as she stared into hazel green eyes. "-I thought you were serious." She grinned.

Waverly laughed breathlessly and pulled Nicole in for another kiss, their tongues dancing between each other's teeth as their hands roamed between clothing and exposed flesh.

Both women knew they couldn't take anything off- not in the middle of a classroom where anyone could walk in- but the excitement of making out on a teachers desk while the rest of the building ate their lunches down the hallway was enough for them to be satisfied.

For now at least.

"I kinda was but-" Waverly pulled her lips away from the redhead, pressing their foreheads together. "-you distracted me." She grinned, pulling her in for more frantic kissing.

Nicole hummed, running her hand from her cheek down the brunettes arm until she laced their fingers together, pulling Waverly's one hand away from her neck to do so, holding their hands in the air at torso height, playing with the tan fingers of the brunettes left hand.

"It's only fair." She responded. "Me distracting you for a change." Waverly practically felt Nicole grinning against her lips.

Waverly tensed here thighs around the redhead, teasing her. "You can always tell me to stop, ya'know." She kissed along Nicole's jaw.

Nicole breathed a laugh. "God, no." She shook her head and tipped the younger woman's chin with her left hand, placing a slow, wet kiss on the younger woman's lips, causing Waverly to whimper and her legs to tense.

"Even before we started....this-" Nicole continued, foreheads pressed against each other. "-you were always a distraction."

"Is that so?" Waverly questioned, taking her forehead from Nicole's and staring at her Professor like she hung the stars in the sky.

"Mhm." Nicole nodded, bringing her hands to cup the younger woman's face delicately. "The way you answer questions in class, showing off that gorgeous brain of yours...." Nicole tapped her forehead with one hand, a small smile on her lips as Waverly blushed. "....the way you frown slightly during a pop quiz." Nicole ran her thumb along one eyebrow. "I'd notice these little thing about you....like uh, the colour of your eyes, how you hold yourself with such grace, the way your face changes when your smile- really smile- that little clench your jaw does when you're stressed...you fascinate me, Waverly." Nicole's face held so much affection as she spoke, her hands following along with each feature she pointed out as Waverly smiled and blushed coyly.

Waverly brought her hands to Nicole's face as the redhead dropped hers back to Waverly's hips and smoothed her thumbs under her doe-eyes, speaking softly. "I notice the little things about you too, Nicole. To name them all wouldn't do them any justice- you're completely perfect."

Nicole's cheeks flushed as she titled her head down, a small smile on her lips before she looked back up and squeezed the younger woman's hips.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Miss. Earp." Nicole shook her head with a small laugh, forehead back against the brunettes.

Waverly sighed contently. "You have no idea." She inched their lips closer, brushing them together before playfully pulling away and draping her arms over Nicole's shoulders.

Nicole pecked her lips once, then again, before Waverly pulled her in for a deeper kiss. The pair pouring as much affection into each kiss as they could.

But all good things must come to an end.

A knock on the door pulled them both away, snapping their hands in the direction of the noise, then looking back at each other.

"Knock, knock!" The door handel began to turn.

The pair were quick to make themselves look less disheveled, Waverly's jumping off the desk and sitting in the chair beside it, throwing one leg over the other casually as Nicole ruffled her hair and re-did the top two buttons, much to Waverly's disappointment.

She then sat in her desk chair and rolled it forward, grabbing her mouse and clicking the screen open quickly on a tab filled with emails while her other hand grabbed the folder that had fallen to the floor on her right, quickly turning to a random page in it and sitting forward in her chair, clearing her throat as whoever opened the door fully spoke again.

"Professor Haught." They stated.

Nicole looked up and saw Professor Lucado stood in her lecture hall, her hands on her hips as she tilted her head. "Here during lunch hours I see?" She spoke, her voice on edge as it always was when speaking to the redhead.

Closeted homophobe, Nicole always thought.

Nicole forced a smile and closed the folder, laughing a little. "Well, students are the priority." She shrugged her shoulders as Lucado moved closer, standing in front of Nicole's desk now, looking down at Waverly who had flashed her best smile and leaned back in the chair, following Lucado's movements.

Lucado hummed pointedly. "Yes, well, I came to talk to you about a matter that one of your students brought up, actually." She held a tight lipped smile.

"Oh?" Nicole sat back in her chair, a small frown on her face.

"Yes." She adjusted the white collar of her pantsuit blazer. "I think it would be in your best interest if we continued this conversation in private." Her eyes trailed down to Waverly, who now felt small and looked away.

Nicole cleared her throat and stood. "I'll show Miss. Earp out then." She mumbled as the brunette stood, grabbing her bag from Lucado's feet and shoving it over her shoulder, following the redhead towards the door.

"Call me later." Nicole spoke.

Waverly nodded. "Good luck with that." She quirked a brow.

Nicole laughed and Waverly then walked away, allowing Nicole to close the door and make her way back to her desk, standing now with her hands in her black trouser pockets.

"Hardy James came into my office this morning." Lucado started.

Nicole wanted to roll her eyes at the mention of that particular student. "Oh?" She managed to stay without a scoff.

Lucado hummed. "He told me he doesn't feel that your lessons are challenging him and his academic abilities."

Nicole scoffed a laugh and licked her lips, shaking her head. "Mr. James' grades aren't exactly top shelf, Jeannie."

Lucado tilted her head a little, squinting her eyes. "Is that his problem or yours?" She asked.

Nicole frowned and took a step back a little, a scoff escaping her lips and she rubbed a hand over her eyebrow. "Jeannie, I can assure you, Hardy's grades are because of his lack of attention, concentration and overall enthusiasm for my class."

"He told me your lessons are lacking. He believes your methods are confusing and when he asks for help, your response was...less than helpful." Lucado's tone was more mocking than it was telling.

"He's never once asked for help in this class." Nicole shook her head. "I've arranged many study sessions with him- and the rest of my students- so I can discuss their strengths and weaknesses, but he's never once shown up. I've brought it up to him multiple times and I've been dismissed. The boy doesn't wanna learn, he took this class to make googly eyes at the girls and crack a few jokes rather than listen." Nicole's voice rose a little.

Lucado stared at Nicole, a tight lipped expression on her face for a moment before she inhaled through her mouth, taking a step forward and speaking. "I'll need a copy of his grades and whatever timetable you've created for these study sessions."

Nicole nodded and sighed as Lucado walked away, holding the now open doorframe and speaking. "On my desk by Monday, Nicole."

She closed the door and Nicole let out a sigh, leaning over her desk, head between her shoulders as she shook her head.

"Fuckin' Champ Hardy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do yall think? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> If yall want some insight into future chapters then come listen to this Spotify playlist I created: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7v0wD6G9ucPDnwe5XUJWJn?si=todgzZOGTkiG59ynaa5HJQ
> 
> Follow me:  
> Twitter: @haught4teacher  
> Instagram: @themultiqween


	6. Swingin’ in The Living Room, Swingin’ in The Kitchen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole invites Waverly over for a study session and it quickly turns into flirting, kitchen sex and some angst after Nicole almost spills the beans on her feelings...
> 
> Happy Valentine’s day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s pretend this was in fact uploaded on v day and not at 2am the following day-

—Spring—

"Hey, come in!" Nicole opened the front door of her two story house and greeted the brunette with her best smile.

Spring break meant that while most university kids were out drinking and partying, the minority were forced into study sessions at their teachers houses or the public library.

Waverly entered her lecturers house with a smile just as wide and slowly made her way into the open space of the redheads living room.

"Nice place, Professor." Waverly walked into the living room area and sat on the couch, taking her bag off her shoulder and placing it at the foot of the couch next to her, looking down at the coffee table filled with history books and folders.

Nicole let out a little laugh and made her way into the kitchen area, grabbing two glasses of water. "I think you can call me 'Nicole' in my own home, Waves." Nicole walked around the couch and placed the two waters on the oakwood coffee table, sitting beside the brunette comfortably.

Waverly laughed and nodded her head, turning slightly to face the redhead and smiling. "So, what are we starting with?" She asked, slapping her hands on her blue skinny jean-clad thighs, turning to look back at the folders.

"Well,-" Nicole sat forward and rubbed her hand along her black skinny jean-clad thigh, clearing her throat. "-I was thinking we could start with Cold War, Vietnam..?" Nicole cranked her neck to look at Waverly, her hand resting on the folder, waiting.

"Yeah, sounds good." She flashed another smile, allowing Nicole to grab the folder and sit back, her plain v-neck white t-shirt untucking itself from her jeans as she sat forward...

___Time Laps___

Nicole watched as Waverly finished creating a timeline of events related to the topics they had previously discussed and smiled at how quick of a learner the brunette was.

"Whatcha staring at?" Waverly teased, placing her pencil on the notepad and glancing at Nicole with a glint in her eye.

"Nothing." Nicole shrugged with a smirk.

Waverly quirked a brow in question, tilting her head.

"Just- your a quick learner." Nicole added.

Waverly hummed, sitting back slightly. "Well, I do have a good teacher." She let the pencil roll off her notepad that rested on her lap, landing on the couch between them as the pair stared at each other.

"Oh really? 'Cause I remember you sayin' how my lessons weren't challenging enough for you?" Nicole smirked, her left hand shifting to rest on Waverly's right side as she moved closer to the brunette.

Waverly grinned and leaned forward, their lips hovering. "Then teach me a lesson. And make it hard." She whispered against Nicole's lips.

Nicole quirked a brow, smirking. "I can definitely do that." She tilted her head and nipped at Waverly's jaw, sucking on her neck.

Waverly grabbed the back of Nicole's neck and pulled their lips together, inhaling deeply as Nicole panted into her mouth, her hands now roaming along the brunettes hips and torso while Waverly leaned back into the couch, pulling the redhead over her, hands in her red locks, tugging.

Nicole gripped the brunettes thigh in her left hand and hooked it over her hip, Waverly grinding her hips into the redheads, moaning as she pushed at Nicole's shoulders so she landed with an 'hmph' on the back of the couch. Before Nicole could react, the brunette straddled the older woman and kissed her fiercely. Nicole gripped at Waverly's lower back and leaned forward, pushing the brunettes hips into hers as she stood up and walked the pair around the couch, slamming into the wall of the kitchen behind them with a moan.

Waverly's grip on Nicole's shoulders loosened so she could run her hands down the redheads torso, tugging the t-shirt from her jeans and pulling it over her head with haste, throwing it behind her and gripping at the belt buckle, practically humping the older woman as Nicole kissed along her collarbone, hands travelling up her thighs and squeezing. Once Waverly had the buckle free, she tilted her head towards Nicole's so she had her attention. "Take this off." Waverly moaned against her lips, gesturing to the jeans.

Nicole groaned and dropped Waverly's legs, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling the zipper while Waverly caught her breathe, leaning against the wall and running a hand through her hair, watching Nicole's hands work her jeans down her hips and over her ankles, revealing a pair of black boy-shorts and a matching t-shirt bra. 

"Your turn." Nicole quirked a brow and placed her hands on the wall at Waverly's hips, who looked up at Nicole with a smirk, her eyes carelessly roaming along the redheads exposed body.

Nicole groaned when Waverly didn't budge and tugged at the hemline of her jeans. "Come on, Waves." Nicole begged playfully, untucking the long sleeved, black top.

(A/N: Waverly is wearing the outfit from 2X11 when Nicole gets bit by Widow!Mercedes.)

Waverly giggled and pulled her top over her head, throwing it over Nicole's shoulder and unbuttoning her jeans. Before she could bend to pull them over her hips, Nicole grabbed her hands and shook her head, unzipping them for the brunette and kneeling, looking up at her as she tugged the jeans down to her kneecaps, drooling at the black lace. Nicole bit her lip and continued pulling the jeans off Waverly, lifting each leg, removing them from her ankles, kissing the inside of her kneecaps each time before kicking them away, standing straight again, Waverly shoving her hands in Nicole's hair as their lips met.

"Jump." The redhead commanded. Waverly obeyed, wrapping her legs around her as Nicole caressed her ass in both hands, walking them to the kitchen island, placing the brunette on the counter.

"God, you're so hot." Waverly moaned, gripping at Nicole's bicep with one hand, grabbing the strap of her bra with the other, tugging the fabric down her shoulder.

Nicole laughed and pulled both straps of Waverly's bra down, unclasping the back and kissing her shoulders. "Well, it is my name." The redhead whispered into the skin of her tan shoulder while removing the bra.

Waverly laughed and mirrored Nicole's actions, throwing the redheads bra behind her, back in the living room, wrapping her arms around pale shoulders, pulling her chest-to-chest with a breathless moan.

Nicole ran her hands up the brunettes tan thighs, nipping at her neck. "Ya'know, when I set up these meetings, I didn't plan on them ending with you naked in my kitchen." Nicole breathed into Waverly's shoulder.

Waverly laughed, running her hands through Nicole's short locks and moving her head to the side so the redhead could nip and suck on the skin there.

"Well, it does sound awfully suspicious-" Waverly grinned, tilting Nicole's head so she could look her in the eye. "-inviting your students to your home for a study session." The brunette quirked a brow with a teasing smirk.

Nicole laughed against her lips, running her hands up her torso, stopping just short of the younger girls breasts. "There was the option of the library." Nicole placed a delicate kiss upon her lips before speaking again. "But I didn't think fucking you against a bookshelf was a good idea."

Waverly whimpered against Nicole's lips, the redhead smirking in response as Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole's hips, bringing them closer.

"God." Waverly managed as Nicole began nipping at her chest, making her way between them and sucking harshly, Waverly clenching her thighs with a guttural moan as Nicole's lips left that particular area, scraping her teeth along the smooth skin of the younger girls ribs, her thumbs rolling over her hips as she kissed and licked the outline of Waverly's abdomen.

Waverly tugged on Nicole's hair, craving contact much lower. "Nicole." Waverly begged, head thrown back.

Nicole hummed in response, her actions slowing so she could look up at the brunette while getting on her knees, quirking a brow when Waverly opened her eyes and looked down at her professor.

"The thought of you fucking me against a bookshelf is enticing...but, right now, I need your mouth." Waverly groaned, grinding her hips a little in anticipation.

Nicole smirked and kissed just below the girls belly button. "Tell me where." She muttered.

Waverly moaned, biting her lip as her head fell back between her shoulders, hands tugging at Nicole hair once more. "Fuck me with your fingers on your kitchen counter, Professor."

Nicole sighed against Waverly's skin. She stood back up, taking Waverly's hands and pinning them to edge of the counter, placing a kiss upon her forehead. "Keep those there." Nicole stared into Waverly's lust filled eyes, her mouth agape as she nodded eagerly.

The redhead moved with haste, her hand finding its way into Waverly's underwear as she stroked delicate skin, causing the brunettes eyes to roll, her head landing on Nicole's shoulder as she thrust a finger, thumb circling her clit slowly, teasing the brunette. Waverly's thigh shook as Nicole slowly retracted her finger, thrusting again with two this time. "Is this what you want?" Nicole whispered into Waverly's hair pace increasing.

Waverly gasped. "Y-Yes!"

Nicole hummed, kissing the top of her head before removing her fingers, running them along the brunettes soaked outer walls.

"Don't be a tease." Waverly moaned into Nicole's bare shoulder.

Nicole laughed again, continuing a slow stroke through her folds, bringing her hips behind her hand, her lower body now thrusting against the younger woman.

"Nicole." Waverly whispered, lifting her head and staring into the redheads eyes, running her nose along Nicole's chin. Nicole leaned down, capturing Waverly's lips in a slow, wet kiss.

Nicole picked up the pace then, thrusting harshly as Waverly moaned into her mouth, thighs shaking and biting her lower lip while Nicole's thumb continued to circle.

"God, don't stop!" Waverly gasped, thrusting her hips up into Nicole's hand, pushing upwards from her hands as her thighs clenched. "Don't stop!"

Nicole's left hand shifted from the brunettes thigh to her chest, squeezing the flesh there as she continued her thrusts. Waverly gasped at the new sensation when the redhead rolled her thumb over her nipple as her lips found Waverly's forehead, breathing her in, eyes closed. "Waverly, I lo-"

"-Nicole!" Waverly interrupted, her thighs clenching as she rolled her hips harder into the redhead.

She was close.

Nicole thrusted faster, tilting the brunettes chin with her left hand to take the younger girls lips and tongue between her own, both women panting as Waverly edged.

"I-I'm-" Waverly's hands left the edge of the counter, gripping at Nicole's forearm, tugging her hair then as she came with a low, breathless moan against Nicole's lips.

Waverly's thighs shook as she released her hold on Nicole's neck, her other hand running over the nail marks she'd left in the redheads forearm, panting heavily as she rested her head against Nicole's.

Nicole kissed the younger woman's cheek and removed her soaked hand, earning a breathless moan from Waverly. She grabbed a kitchen towel from the draw behind her, wiping her hand and stepping back a little.

Waverly's hands fell from Nicole's body to the edge of the counter, chest heaving as she smiled up at the redhead.

"I interrupted you just now." Waverly then spoke.

"Hm?" Nicole frowned, throwing the towel to her left so it landed on another counter, placing her hands next to Waverly's.

"You said: 'Waverly I-'. You were gonna say something?" Waverly ran her hands along Nicole's collarbone.

Nicole suddenly became awkward and cleared her throat, standing up straighter and moving away from the younger woman, feeling incredibly exposed as she stood in her underwear. Waverly's eyes tried to reach her own.

"I-It was nothing." Nicole shrugged.

She flashed Waverly a small smile and began picking up their clothes, handing Waverly hers from the opposite side of the counter, pulling her t-shirt over her head.

Waverly frowned, her clothes in her lap as she stared down at them.

Nicole cleared her throat. "I think we're done for today." Her voice broke Waverly out of her daze.

Waverly threw her clothes on as quick as possible and made her way back into the living room, where Nicole stood with her hands in her jean pockets.

The brunette was confused to say the least.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Waverly cleared her throat. "Okay." She nodded, grabbing her bag and notepad.

Nicole had moved towards the front entrance, holding Waverly's coat open in her hands as the brunette approached. Waverly turned so Nicole could place the coat onto her body.

The sudden silence in the house was deafening.

"Um, same time next week?" Waverly asked as Nicole opened her front door, holding the edge of the frame as Waverly rounded her.

Nicole flashed her another small smile and nodded. "Yeah."

Waverly backed away until she was stood on Nicole's porch, her hands suddenly awkward as they fiddled with the edge of her notepad.

Waverly didn't know how to say goodbye.

Nicole was being...strange. She had never been weird with her before. It threw Waverly through a hoop.

Nicole shifted then, bringing the door with her as she began to close it. Waverly turned slightly and managed a wave before Nicole whispered a 'bye' and fully closed the door, leaving the brunette to aimlessly walk to her jeep, confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do yall think? Let me know!
> 
> New chapters will be uploaded every Sunday!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> If yall want some insight into future chapters then come listen to this Spotify playlist I created: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7v0wD6G9ucPDnwe5XUJWJn?si=todgzZOGTkiG59ynaa5HJQ
> 
> Follow me:  
> Twitter: @haught4teacher  
> Instagram: @themultiqween


	7. The Beating of our Hearts is the Only Sound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly confronts Nicole after the redhead becomes distant with the brunette and the pair share their feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wayhaught Angst with feels Chapter!

—Summer—

Waverly spent the rest of Spring Break studying.

She'd attend the occasional party if her day wasn't busy and made sure her and Nicole were still on speaking terms- which they were, but Nicole was acting weird around her still. She wouldn't touch her, she barely even looked at her long enough for Waverly to notice the dark circles under her eyes.

Their study sessions were exactly that: studying. No messing around, no touching and definitely no kissing- even tho Waverly had tried several times on multiple occasions by wearing skirts shorter than usual or tops that showed off particular...assets. But, Nicole wouldn't even chance a glance at her.

Waverly was annoyed.

Had she done something? Said something?

She needed Nicole to talk to her. 

Waverly found herself outside the teachers lounge, her palms sweaty as she stood in front of the dark oakwood door, her heart in her throat.

What would she say? Was Nicole even here? Maybe she should've checked her office-

"Miss Earp?"

Waverly jumped at the voice, gasping as she turned around to see Professor Lucado stood in front of her, a pile of manila folders in her hand as she frowned at the student.

"H-Hi, Professor." Waverly managed, swallowing her nerves.

"Did you need to see someone?" Lucado asked, gesturing to the teachers lounge with a look in her eye that had Waverly on edge for some reason- not that she'd done anything wrong. Well...

"Y-Yes." Waverly started, clearing her throat. "I was hoping to speak to Nic- Professor Haught." Waverly blushed at the slip up.

"What for?" Lucado then titled her head, her stone cold gaze piercing into Waverly.

"...It's personal." Waverly's voice was small.

Lucado quirked a brow and licked her lips. "You should take up personal matters in your own time, Miss Earp. Lunch hours are the only free time we teachers get." Lucado walked past Waverly and opened the door.

Waverly thought she was gonna slam the door in her face but instead, she moved aside and gestured for the brunette to enter. Waverly moved quickly, following Lucado into the teachers lounge.

The room was half the the size of a classroom with a line of plastic chairs along the back wall. In the middle of the room there were three couches, connected, that created a 'U' shape around the two square coffee tables in the middle, covered in coffee mugs and various food items. Behind Waverly was the kitchen area. There was a counter top in an 'L' shape that held a microwave, kettle and cupboards above said counter.

Waverly didn't see Nicole.

"Oh! Waverly! What are you doing in her, sweetheart?" Professor Clootie turned from where she was speaking to another Professor and flashed a smile at the brunette, making her way over with a coffee in hand.

"I-I was looking for Professor Haught."

"You just missed her." Clootie sipped her coffee before speaking again. "She went over to the library to look for a book, fact checking I believe she told me."

"Thanks." Waverly smiled, turning on her heel and passing Lucado on her way out, who gave her a look that Waverly chose to ignore.

The brunette headed down the hallway and out the building, towards the building opposite where the library and many other classrooms were held. Once she was inside she checked her watch, lunch ended in fifteen minutes, she had find Nicole fast and get her to talk to her- or at least explain why she kicked her out of her house.

Waverly climbed the staircase and made her way through the double doors, heading down the hallway and turning left she spotted Nicole and began running towards her.

"Nicole!" She called out when she got closer.

The redhead stopped in her tracks outside an empty classroom door and her face fell when she saw Waverly.

"Waves, I have to get to library and fact check this report, I don't have time for-" Nicole was interrupted by Waverly dragging her by the rolled up sleeve of her white shirt into the classroom, slamming the Professor against the door and shoving her lips against Nicole's.

Waverly missed this. She missed the taste of Nicole. She missed her scent and how soft her hair was. She missed her hands and how they held her tightly when Waverly would run her tongue along Nicole's bottom lip.

"Waves-" Nicole tried, her body reacting different to her mouth.

Waverly gripped at Nicole's collar, pulling the first four buttons free and dragging her nails along Nicole's shoulders and collarbone as she sucked the redheads tongue into her mouth. Nicole's hands roamed over Waverly's hips as she panted into the younger girls mouth, Waverly whimpering when Nicole managed to pull her lips away, resting their foreheads together as they caught their breathe.

"Waverly-" Nicole tried again as Waverly began biting and sucking on her neck.

The redhead shivered at the roughness of the younger girls mouth upon the pale skin of her pulse and her grip involuntarily tightened on Waverly's hips in response. Waverly's hands roamed over Nicole's stomach, trying to pull the rest of the buttons free as her teeth scraped along Nicole's jaw, her body pushing the Professor into the door.

Waverly didn't plan on this happening but she knew Nicole would brush her off if she had just pulled her into the classroom and demanded she talked to her. So, the brunette thought it would be best to lower the redheads walls a little by getting her a little hot and bothered- a distraction, if you will.

For the most part, it seemed to be working. Both women craved the contact of the other, even though Nicole's inner fight to resist Waverly's body was clear. Waverly's thoughts were running a mile a minute as she tried not to think about how her hands would shake if Nicole pushed her away, or how her heart would plummet to her stomach if the redhead told her to stop or gave her a look that would fill her with dread.

Waverly's hands pulled the belt buckle free while Nicole's roamed over her ass, squeezing the flesh of her blue skinny jean-covered ass as their lips reconnected in a wet kiss. But, Waverly could practically feel Nicole frowning against her.

The brunette returned her hands to the back of Nicole's neck so she could tug them further into the room, Waverly twisting so she was backed against the whiteboard with a gasp. Nicole's hands landed either side of her on the board as Waverly nipped at her jaw and neck once more, pulling the now unbuttoned shirt free of the black trousers the Professor was wearing, tugging the shirt off her shoulders.

Nicole didn't move to allow Waverly to take the shirt off her so it draped across her back and arms like a shawl while she roamed, cupped and scratched the older woman's exposed skin.

"Waves, we have to stop." Nicole managed to whisper as their lips parted momentarily.

Waverly cupped her cheeks and continued to place kiss after kiss on Nicole's lips, unable to stop at the fear of being rejected.

"Waverly- Waverly- we have to- stop." Nicole tried again between kisses, her hands squeezing Waverly's hips once as she rested her forehead against the younger woman's while Waverly continued to kiss every inch of Nicole's face.

Waverly squeezed her already closed eyes shut before she pulled herself away, their lips parting with a noise as she let her hands drop, folding them across her chest as she leaned back into the whiteboard, avoiding Nicole's gaze.

The redhead moved her hands from the whiteboard and began re-buttoning her shirt as the pair stood in silence.

"You won't talk to me." Waverly then spoke.

Nicole looked up from where she had finished tucking her shirt back into her trousers and buckled her belt with a frown.

"What?" She folded her collar neatly, staring at Waverly.

The brunette lifted her gaze and looked the redhead in her eye as she spoke. "You won't talk me to. You haven't spoken to me- properly spoken to me- not since that day..." Waverly trailed off, looking back to the floor. "....you won't even touch me." Her voice broke.

Nicole gaped her mouth to respond but closed it when she realised she was going to utter a lie to the brunette. She shoved her hands in her pockets and rocked on her heels, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Waverly." She uttered.

Waverly scoffed. "You're sorry?" Her voice was a tone Nicole had never heard her take. "You're sorry for what?" Waverly's eyes glossed over with tears when Nicole looked back at her.

"For this." Nicole gestured between the two of them. "For allowing this to continue for so long. For fall-" Nicole stopped herself and looked away.

A stray tear ran down Waverly's cheek. "We could've stopped- if that's what you wanted." Her voice breaking.

Nicole looked back at the brunette, her heart in her throat. "I didn't wanna stop, Waverly." She shook her head, Waverly frowning. "I wanted more- I want more." Her voice softened as she uttered the last three words.

"More?" Waverly whispered, confused.

Nicole licked her lips, her own eyes glossed over with tears as she stepped forward once, now in Waverly's personal space.

"I've known for a while now." Nicole started, swallowing the lump in her throat. "My....feelings for you..." She trailed off.

"So, you have a little crush on me and that's why we can't continue this?" Waverly gestured between them, the frown between her brows increasing. "I'm an adult, Nicole. I'm graduating in a few weeks, I'm not a child." She continued.

Nicole shook her head. "No, it's not just a little crush, Waverly." Nicole licked her lips and huffed to herself.

Waverly's face fell. "Oh."

Sudden realisation hit her like a truck.

"Yeah, 'oh'." Nicole muttered, taking a step back and leaning on one of the desks, looking towards the floor.

"Nicole, I-I didn't know..." Waverly trailed off.

Nicole looked at her with a frown. "Of course you didn't." She shrugged her shoulders. "I was stupid and made a huge mistake to carry on with....this after I knew." Nicole sighed, taking a hand out of her trouser pockets and running it through her hair. "I caused my own heartbreak, nothing to do with you, Waves." Nicole shrugged, huffing a breathe as she stood up straight.

Panic set in Waverly when Nicole began walking towards the door. "Wait." She commanded, stepping from the board and into the redheads personal space.

Nicole turned and frowned.

"I don't know if my feelings are....that strong." Waverly shook her head. Nicole looked disappointed. "But-" Nicole looked back up. "-I do like you." Waverly whispered.

Nicole held a small smile at that. She lifted her hand and smoothed her thumb under Waverly's eye where the tear had fallen, wiping the stain away.

"-And I don't know what that means but I don't want us to end." Waverly shook her head a little.

Nicole dropped her hand from her cheek, back into her pocket and bit her bottom lip. "Waverly, you do understand my feelings for you, right?" Nicole quirked a brow.

Waverly huffed a laugh. "Yes." She cupped Nicole's cheek with her left hand, resting their foreheads together.

Nicole breathed a laugh, resting her hands on Waverly's hips.

"And you understand I like you, like a lot?" Nicole continued.

Waverly laughed again. "Yes, Nicole." She kissed the corner of the redheads mouth.

Nicole hummed. "You should know, I won't do the whole 'Friends With Benefits' situation."

Waverly let out a giggle. "And you should know I'm not interested in anyone else right now." She brought her lips closer to the redheads.

The pairs lips met in a fierce kiss as the bell rang out, interrupting what could've been a lovely reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do yall think? Let me know!
> 
> New chapters will be uploaded every Sunday!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> If yall want some insight into future chapters then come listen to this Spotify playlist I created: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7v0wD6G9ucPDnwe5XUJWJn?si=todgzZOGTkiG59ynaa5HJQ
> 
> Follow me:  
> Twitter: @haught4teacher  
> Instagram: @themultiqween


	8. There’s Something About You Girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught storage room sexy time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has seen Derry Girls, Nicole’s outfit is basically Ms. De Brúns suit from season 2 episode 2.
> 
> Waverly is wearing the outfit from season 4 episode 4.

—Summer—

Waverly was dying.

Well, not really.

But the thought of having a free period at the same time as Nicole (for the first time in nearly 4 years) had the brunette on the edge of her seat, watching the hands of the clock slowly tick.

The possibilities of what the pair could get up to were limited but endless.

"And before the bell rings, I'd just like to congratulate you all on your performances this year. Everyone's grades have been steady and I'm glad to see improvements in some of your attitudes towards my class. Graduation is soon..."

Whatever the Professor was chatting about was practically white noise to Waverly's ears. All she wanted to do was drag Nicole into an empty room, tear off her clothes and-

"Alright! You're free to go." The Professor clapped his hands together and smiled at his students, who were all happy to be let out just before the bell rang, startling Waverly out of her fantasy.

Waverly packed her bag in record time and swung it over her shoulder, shoving her pencil case in as she walked down the isle and out the room, heading straight for Nicole's classroom. The brunette made a quick pit stop in the women's restroom to freshen up and checked her hair in the mirror, re-applying a natural looking lipstick to her already pink lips and smoothing her hands down her blue, long sleeved, red flower-patterned top, making sure it was tucked perfectly into her high waisted black jeans.

(A/N: Waverly is wearing the outfit from 4X04 but her hair is down and naturally curled)

Waverly walked out the restroom with a smile on her face as she continued her strut down the hallway, turning a few corners until she reached Nicole's classroom, where she saw the redhead leaving said room, a pile of folders clutched to her chest as she closed the door as quietly as possible.

"Hey." Waverly smiled, approaching the Professor.

Nicole closed the door fully with a small click and turned around fully. "Hi." She responded, flashing Waverly a dimpled smile as she adjusted the folders in her arms and the black satchel across her right shoulder.

"So, you and me may or may not have a free period together right now." Waverly raised a brow and bit her bottom lip, taking several steps closer to Nicole.

Nicole huffed a laugh and licked her lips. "Is that so?" She titled her head, smirking.

She began walking down the hallway, Waverly following by her side. "Yep." The brunette added some sway into her step as the pair turned a corner.

Nicole hummed to herself.

They reached the redheads office, where Nicole unlocked her door and messily places the folders onto her desk, shoving her bag under the surface and placing her hands in her maroon trousers pockets as she turned back to face Waverly, who stood outside the room waiting.

Waverly's eyes roamed over the redheads outfit. She wore a maroon coloured jacket that matched her slim fitted trousers and a white button up shirt, the first three buttons undone, (naturally) and a pair of black boots on her feet. When the redhead shoved her hands into the trouser pockets Waverly saw the hint of black suspenders holding the trousers up, making the younger girls mouth water.

"See something you like?" Nicole smirked as she walked towards Waverly.

Waverly bit her bottom lip, shrugging on shoulder. "Maybe." She played along.

Nicole chuckled as she reached the brunette, her own eyes roaming from her shoulders to her hips to the grey ankle boots upon her feet.

"You look lovely, Miss Earp." Nicole whispered.

This was a dangerous game: flirting in the middle of the school day when several other students had a free period too. All it would take is for one student to get too close to the pairs whispered flirting and then rumours would spread- of course, they both knew this. So, Waverly took several steps backwards so Nicole could lock her office and shove the keys into her trousers before Waverly made her way down the hallway to the pairs left.

Nicole's line of sight couldn't help but wander down to the brunettes curves as she walked in front of the redhead, stopping abruptly in front of an abandoned store room. The redheads eyes snapped back up to Waverly's face when the brunette turned around.

"What?" Nicole questioned, confused as to why they were here and not in her office enjoying each other's company.

Waverly grinned and placed her back against the door, her right hand gripping the handle and pulling the door open, dragging Nicole in by the sleeve of her jacket, twisting the pair around the door and slamming Nicole back into it once it was closed behind them.

The room was small, jail cell small. There was a desk at the back of the room that had boxes upon boxes stacked all over it, slightly blocking the small windows light- the only light within the store room. To Nicole's left there was a bookcase with a broken shelf, a pile of boxes scattered all over that too and to the right were broken down versions of these boxes in a container that Waverly promptly tripped over when the pair made their way further into the room.

Waverly was now backed into the bare wall on the right side of the room, Nicole having kicked the container in front of the door so if anyone were to open it, the door was get caught between the bookcase and container, providing the pair some time to re-dress if needed.

Nicole's hands roamed over the brunettes hips and ass, tugging the buttons of her jeans and pulling her top free, smoothing her hands along the tan skin of Waverly's hips and curves as her lips sucked Waverly's tongue into her mouth with a moan. Waverly has her hands wrapped around the older woman's shoulders, draped over them as the pair heavily made out. Until Waverly began shoving Nicole's jacket off her shoulders, forcing Nicole to abandon her roaming and pull the jacket off her body, throwing it on top of the boxes on the table, now to her left.

Waverly's hands then roamed from Nicole's hair to her shoulders and down, following the straps of the suspenders until she reached the hemline of her trousers with a breathless moan. "God, Nicole. This outfit- just- wow!" Waverly breathed into Nicole's neck when the older woman placed her hands on the wall beside the brunettes head and began nipping at her jaw.

Nicole hummed as she hands lifted the younger woman's top, up to her ribs, stopping just short of where the hemline of Waverly's bra would be visible if Nicole could see two feet in front of her.

"Did I tell you, you look gorgeous?" Nicole nipped at Waverly's neck as she spoke.

Waverly sighed, her head tilting back, hitting the wall. "I believe you said 'lovely." She let out a moan when Nicole scrapped her teeth along her earlobe and tugged.

Nicole's hands shifted back over the top and pulled it over the brunettes bra covered chest, her lips leaving the younger woman's neck and latching onto the skin of her chest and breasts, licking and sucking the skin there as Waverly wrapped her left leg around Nicole's hip, pulling her closer as she tugged at her short locks. Nicole's lips continued to suck and kiss down the brunettes body until she was in her knees, sucking at the skin of the brunettes abdomen while Waverly tugged, hissed and panted.

"Nicole..." Waverly moaned when the redhead licked her way from the exposed skin just below her bellybutton up to her ribcage, pulling the black jeans down simultaneously.

Nicole hummed contently, running her hands up the brunettes thighs until they reached the hemline of the Waverly's underwear and teased the fabric down her hips and letting go, kissing her inner thigh. Nicole then traced her tongue over Waverly's thighs, hips and then along the hemline of her underwear, stopping at the centre and dragging her tongue over the fabric where the brunettes most sensitive area felt just enough pressure to be pleasurable.

Waverly gasped, her one hand slamming back against the concrete as her other scratched at Nicole's scalp.

Nicole continued to lap at Waverly's centre over her underwear, running her tongue as deep as the material would allow, moaning at the taste of the brunettes ever growing wetness. Waverly grinded her hips into the redheads face, her thighs shaking with anticipation.

She was close already and Nicole had barely even touched her.

"Nicole, please. I-I'm-" Waverly whispered.

"Close?" Nicole hummed against the material, the vibration causing Waverly's hips to jerk.

"Mhm!" Waverly gasped when Nicole pulled the slick underwear down her thighs to her ankle boots, not bothering to remove them before she plunged her tongue into the brunette.

Both of Waverly's hands tugged at Nicole's hair now, practically humping the older woman's face as Nicole's tongue made a ruthless attack upon her clit, dragging through the brunettes folds and sucking.

Nicole grabbed at the younger woman's ass, digging her blunt nails into the flesh as she sucked, licked and kissed until Waverly let out a muffled scream into her arm, her eyes rolling, head hitting the wall with a huff. Nicole smirked as she cleaned up gently, stroking her hands over her thighs, placing the softest of kisses upon Waverly's clit before standing up straight and holding the younger woman so she didn't collapse.

Waverly let out a content sigh into Nicole's shoulder as she gripped at the older woman. Nicole wrapped her arms around her and held her for a moment, placing kisses into her hair as they swayed slightly.

"Haught damn." Waverly mumbled, lifting her head and cupping Nicole's cheeks.

Nicole chuckled, resting her forehead against Waverly's. "Really?" She questioned playfully.

Waverly just nodded, dragging Nicole into a kiss, moaning at the taste of herself upon the older woman's lips as the redhead teased her tongue into Waverly's mouth.

When the pair parted, both out of breathe, Waverly tugged the suspenders down, following where they fell to the redheads hips and tugged the button and zipper free, placing a kiss to Nicole's cheek as she untucked her shirt and smoothed her fingertips along the pale skin of her abdomen with a sigh.

"My turn." Waverly whispered, her hands trailing down to Nicole's underwear, teasing over the fabric for a moment, feeling just how wet the redhead was from just eating out the younger woman.

Nicole moaned into Waverly's neck, pushing the pair back against the wall as she humped the younger girls hand, squeezing her hips.

"So wet." Waverly moaned as she tucked her hands into the underwear this time, teasing the redheads entrance with the tips of her index and middle finger.

Nicole just moaned, canting her hips into Waverly's when the younger girl traced over her clit with wetness, dragging her fingertips over the bud in a slow circle repeatedly.

"Waverly." Nicole whispered a moan into her neck.

Waverly smiled at her ability to bring Nicole to the she so easily. She sucked at Nicole's collarbone as she entered her fully, moaning as her hand flooded with wetness while Nicole's hips continued to jump, her nails digging into Waverly's bare hips.

The brunette retracted her fingers slowly, dragging her lips across Nicole's shoulder before entering her again, thrusting into the older woman with increased force this time, the lewd sounds making both women moan. Nicole's grip upon Waverly's hips was deathly as she practically guided the younger woman's hand- via her hips- into her with a loud groan, she titled her head back when Waverly picked up the pace, forcing Nicole's eyes shut and her mouth to gape as she neared her release.

"Oh! Waverly!" Nicole moaned.

Waverly's paced quickened, her wrist arching as her teeth latched onto Nicole's shoulder, leaving a bite mark that would bruise for days.

"I-I'm-" Nicole panted, forcing Waverly's hips to thrust against hers.

Nicole dropped her head as she came, moaning loudly into the younger girls shoulder, her hands instantly withholding their viscous grip as she slowly humped into Waverly's hand with a few sighs.

Waverly kissed Nicole's shoulder and ran her hand through her locks, pulling her hand free of Nicole's underwear as the redhead moaned. When Nicole lifted her head from the brunettes shoulder and smoothed her thumbs over the nail marks she had left in Waverly's hips, she saw the brunette sucking her fingers clean.

"You're something else, Waverly Earp." Nicole shook her head, biting her lips as Waverly let go of her fingers with a pop.

Waverly shrugged, buttoning up the older woman's trousers before she bent down and grabbed her soaked underwear, pulling them back over her hips with a moan at the feeling of wetness. She continued to tidy herself up as Nicole ran a hand through her hair, draping her jacket over her shoulders and turning back to face the brunette...

...just as the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do yall think? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> If yall want some insight into future chapters then come listen to this Spotify playlist I created: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7v0wD6G9ucPDnwe5XUJWJn?si=todgzZOGTkiG59ynaa5HJQ
> 
> Follow me:  
> Twitter: @haught4teacher  
> Instagram: @themultiqween


	9. Those Thoughts I Can’t Deny, These Sleeping Thoughts Won’t Lie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter where Waverly tosses and turns, thinking about a certain redhead and evaluates her feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual! I wanted a smaller chapter that focused on Waverly solely, hope that’s okay!
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

—Summer—

Waverly lay in bed, tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were consumed by Nicole and what she had said: Nicole loved her.

Granted, her thought process was quite slow, I mean, it had been a few days since Nicole spoke those words to Waverly but for some reason the brunette couldn't sleep this particular night. So, she ended up thinking and overthinking absolutely everything- typical late night stuff.

She sighed to herself and rolled over, laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling and wondering if this was some cruel joke the universe had played on her.

A simple affair turned into a great romance? Unlikely. 

Waverly didn't know her own feelings. She wasn't as confident to say those three little words. She wasn't even sure she'd ever been in love before. Sure, she'd been in relationships and fancied people but this felt entirely different...

Summer flings, dates here and there, a few stolen kisses.....they all truly meant nothing to the feelings Nicole made her feel, the butterflies that swarmed her stomach when she'd catch a glance of the redheads dimples, the warmth that wrapped around her when Nicole was near her. Her eyes, her laugh, her hair. A true vision. And god the way she made Waverly feel. Her hands, her mouth...

Nicole made her feel at home. She never pushed her for anything and always made sure Waverly felt safe when they were together. She was kind and warm, sweet and charming, and so beautiful.

Waverly could feel her heart quicken as she thought of the redhead, her stomach jumped at the images in her mind of Nicole: her lips, her eyes, her dimples, hair, hands, even the little scar on her cheek. The amount of times Waverly wanted to kiss the skin there until it faded away- but at the same time she loved that scar, that scar reminded Waverly that Nicole wasn't perfect (although a little scar on her face did nothing to diminish how perfectly perfect the redhead actually was to Waverly).

She had never met someone so pure and warm before. Someone so goddamn perfect.

The thought of being in love with someone she couldn't have, at least not until she graduated, left a bitter taste in Waverly's mouth. How would this work? Would they last? Would it be acceptable? Or would rumours spread and Nicole would lose her job- her career. 

But there was no denying in Waverly's heart that no one had ever made the brunette feel the way she felt.

Waverly sat up in her bed and ran a hand through her ruffled hair. She placed the palm of her hand across her forehead and smiled to herself, biting her bottom lip to stop the sound that would've escaped. 

The realisation hit her then and there.

She was absolutely, undoubtedly in love with Nicole Haught.

What a damn fool she was, thinking she had never been in love- she was in love right now! And she was so blind to her own feelings that she didn't even realise it. Blinded by work, exams, graduation and pleasing so many other people.

A fool.

A silly fool with, apparently, no idea that she was in love with her Professor- and for so long.

Waverly couldn't even pin point a specific moment she felt strong feelings for the redhead. Maybe it was when Nicole first asked her to stay behind after class, maybe it was the first time Waverly felt brave enough to kiss the Professor on the cheek, maybe it was how Nicole looked at her, her doe-eyed, dimpled smile as Waverly rambled on about something that was taught in class earlier, maybe it was the first time they touched each other- really touched each other- but, Waverly didn't know.

All she knew was that she was absolutely, unequivocally, undoubtedly in love with Nicole Haught.

She felt like such a cliche; the cheerleader and the jock in high school, the popular, pretty girl who secretly had more brains than she let on, and now, the dreaded secret love affair between a teacher and a student.

A Dirty Little Secret left in store rooms, empty classrooms and late hours of a school night now exposed to Waverly herself.

Now all she had to do was tell Nicole.

Who has to know?

Who has to know besides her anyway? They kept their affair a secret for this long, so really something as intimate as telling your significant other you love them could be kept just as secret....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do yall think? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> If yall want some insight into future chapters then come listen to this Spotify playlist I created: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7v0wD6G9ucPDnwe5XUJWJn?si=todgzZOGTkiG59ynaa5HJQ
> 
> Follow me:  
> Twitter: @haught4teacher  
> Instagram: @themultiqween


	10. Call My Name Or Walk On By.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation day! Nicole wears her sexy black pantsuit from 301 and Waverly just might say those three little words...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught fluff this chapter and then maybe some smut the next chapter, if you’re nice ;)

—Summer—

"You ready for your graduation speech, miss valedictorian?" Nicole hummed against Waverly's neck before kissing the skin under her jaw.

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's shoulders and laughed a little, moving her head to the side. "As long as you're sat front row, it'll be perfect." The brunette smirked.

Nicole lifted her head from the younger women's neck and smoothed her hands over the silk blue fabric of Waverly's graduation gown while grinning.

"I'll definitely be there." Nicole whispered, bringing her forehead to Waverly's and smoothing her nose along hers.

"Good." Waverly sighed and closed her eyes, kissing the older woman's cheek softly and leaning back against the board of Nicole's classroom.

While the school prepared the football field for the graduating class of 2021, Nicole had spotted the brunette sitting alone in the library, adding some final touches to her speech, sat perfectly in her graduating gown as she scrolled through over and over. Nicole had greeted her and read the brunettes speech (for the third time since Waverly had written it), kissed the younger girls temple while mumbling how smart she was and hit print before dragging the younger woman into her classroom, giggling like two school girls.

"I'm gonna miss this." Nicole sighed, nipping at Waverly's jaw.

"What?" Waverly hummed in question. "Dragging an innocent girl to your classroom to make out with them?" She smirked.

Nicole raised an eyebrow and gaped her mouth in fake shock. "Innocent?" Nicole sucked her tongue between her teeth, shaking her head. "I don't think you can be called 'innocent', Waverly Earp." Nicole whispered before bringing their lips together.

Waverly grinned against Nicole's lips and draped her arms over the back of Nicole's neck as her tongue poked at the redheads mouth. Nicole's hands roamed over her hips, waist and ass, groping and pulling the younger girl while their tongues, teeth and lips attacked each other.

"How long do we have before the graduation ceremony starts?" Waverly spoke between kisses.

Nicole pulled away and lifted the sleeve of her black suit jacket, revealing a black leather watch. "About twenty-five minutes."

Waverly bit her lip and swallowed the words she wanted to say, looking down and brushing some of her own hair behind her ear, suddenly shy. 

"Hey." Nicole whispered, lifting her chin with her index finger, her other hand resting on the board behind the brunette.

Waverly looked up into Nicole's brown eyes and her heart fluttered at how they shined. "Don't worry about it. I-It's nothing." Waverly tugged at the back of the redheads neck for kiss, meeting some resistance when their lips met.

Nicole pulled away, frowning. "Waverly, wait-" She rested their foreheads against each other while she caught her breathe. "Tell me, Waves." She whispered.

Waverly inhaled sharply and rested her head against the board, letting her hands drop from Nicole's shoulders so she could play with her fingers as she thought.

"I don't know why this is so hard to say." Waverly breathed a laugh. She chanced a glance up at at Nicole who was looking down at her with doe-eyes.

"It's okay." Nicole whispered with a slight shrug, shoving her hands into the pockets of her suit trousers.

Waverly stared at the redhead, taking in every feature of her gorgeous face. She wore a little more makeup than usual and her lips were stained a slightly darker red than her natural lip colour thanks to Waverly's lipstick. She wore a black pantsuit and a pair of heels for the occasion that was graduation.

Waverly smoothed the collar of her jacket. "You're so pretty." She whispered.

Nicole huffed a little laugh and placed her hands over Waverly's, smoothing her fingers over tan skin.

"That's not what you were gonna say." Nicole teased a little, bringing their foreheads together again while she held Waverly's hands to her chest.

"Whatever you're gonna say, Waves, I'm all in."

Waverly smiled and a little sigh left her lips. "I-I- um-" She cleared her throat.

Nicole's watch then started beeping, interrupting her thoughts. "Shit, we gotta go." Nicole straightened herself out and adjusted her curled hair while Waverly gritted her teeth and smoothed her hands along the silk gown to calm her frustration.

"Let's go." Waverly forced a smile bigger than usual and tugged the sleeve of Nicole's jacket as the pair walked out the room.

Nicole handed Waverly the newly printed version of her speech from her jacket pocket as the pair walked down the hallway until they reached the fire exit that would take them to the football field.

"You're gonna be great." Nicole placed the quickest of kisses on Waverly's temple before walking ahead of the brunette as the pair got closer to the crowded field.

Waverly watched Nicole take her seat with the rest of the Professors as a teacher guided her to the back of the stage and talked her through what would happen before she went on stage.

She has the perfect opportunity to tell Nicole how she felt and she blew it! She was beyond frustrated with herself and could hardly concentrate on what the middle aged woman in front of her was saying. 

She just nodded along as her mind raced.

When would she get an opportunity like that again?

Waverly inhaled and rolled her neck as the woman went up on the stage and started talking about the academic year and how proud she was. Waverly looked down at the paper in her hands and smiled at the little hand written message in the top left corner.

'You are extraordinary'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do yall think? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> If yall want some insight into future chapters then come listen to this Spotify playlist I created: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7v0wD6G9ucPDnwe5XUJWJn?si=todgzZOGTkiG59ynaa5HJQ
> 
> Follow me:  
> Twitter: @haught4teacher  
> Instagram: @themultiqween

**Author's Note:**

> What do yall think? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> If yall want some insight into future chapters then come listen to this Spotify playlist I created: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7v0wD6G9ucPDnwe5XUJWJn?si=todgzZOGTkiG59ynaa5HJQ
> 
> Follow me:  
> Twitter: @haught4teacher  
> Instagram: @themultiqween


End file.
